


When Longing Passes Over

by alltimecharlo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Soloist Im Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimecharlo/pseuds/alltimecharlo
Summary: Jinyoung and Jaebum sing together for the first time for an OST for Jinyoung’s latest drama and shock everyone, including themselves, when their voices fit together perfectly.From then on, their destinies are undeniably intertwined.(Or, alternatively, the one where the whole world literally knows they’re in love before they do)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184





	When Longing Passes Over

**Author's Note:**

> -title from ‘coming home’ by jj project
> 
> I’ve been in love with this pairing for so long that I really can’t believe that this is the first fic I’m writing for them ♡ 
> 
> This idea popped into my head one night and I couldn’t shake it so I had to write it. This fic also features some guilty JJP pleasures of mine, hehe ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

_Actor Park Jinyoung lands lead role in the most anticipated drama of the year._

_Tomorrow, Today finds its leading man in Park Jinyoung._

_Award-winning artist Im Jaebum to compose and sing on new drama OST._

Jinyoung frowns as he reads the last headline on the magazines spread out upon the coffee table in front of him. He checks his phone again for the time: 10:38. The other man is almost forty minutes late to their recording now, Jinyoung’s manager currently pacing up and down the studio is a perfect externalisation of his growing impatience. If they didn’t finish this recording soon Jinyoung is going to be late to all of his following schedules and he knows from experience that that is the most stressful thing in the world. Im Jaebum is late and it’s pissing him off.

Jinyoung has never met the man before personally, nor paid much attention to him. He, like the rest of the country, had had his particularly catchy new single stuck in his head all summer, but that was about the depth of his knowledge about the man. Jinyoung sighs as he sinks further back into the couch.

“He still not here?”

The voice of the music producer (and his close friend), Jackson Wang, snaps his mind back from drifting off. Jinyoung shakes his head in answer and restrains himself from checking the time again for the sake of his sanity. Jackson nods quickly before disappearing back out of the door and fiddling with various switches on the board. They’d recorded all of Jinyoung’s solo parts and backing vocals, but they needed Jaebum here so they could harmonise properly together.

Jinyoung takes another quick look over the sheet music of the song Jaebum had composed. _Coming home_ , reads the title. Jinyoung actually really likes the lyrics.

Suddenly, there’s a click of the door opening and Jinyoung doesn’t even bother to look up as he’s given up hoping the Jaebum would turn up anytime soon. Then, there’s the sound of someone clearing their throat.

“Sorry I’m late.”

Jinyoung snaps his head up, following the line of the body now stood in front of him. Jaebum wears light blue baggy jeans along with a matching denim jacket over a white top. Not a lot of people could pull off double denim but apparently Jaebum could. Jinyoung’s eyes hover on the man’s face, attention attracted immediately to the anti-eyebrow piercing glittering under the lights of the studio. He also glances at Jaebum’s ears and takes in the silver earrings dangling and dancing as the older man tilts his head in question and raises his eyebrows. 

Jinyoung doesn’t let his surprise show as he gives him a curt, “Hi.”

He’s still pissed off, Jaebum might be here now but he still had at least three other schedules to attend today and one was a talk show with that annoying host he’d never liked. Jaebum’s eyebrows pull into a frown as he looks down at Jinyoung on the couch; he’s about to say something when Jackson bursts in.

“Ah, Jaebum! Finally. Come here, hurry in.”

Said man appears to rip his gaze away from Jinyoung as he’s enthusiastically ushered into the recording booth. Jinyoung notices it’s a lot darker and heavier than earlier when he had burst in, he doesn’t care too much though because he just wants to leave this place and move on with his day.

“Yeah, finally.” Jinyoung mumbles under his breath sarcastically. He mustn’t have been as slick as he thought, however, as Jaebum’s head whips round in his direction before he makes it through the door and he paces back quickly to stand over Jinyoung again.

“What was that?” 

Jaebum’s tone sounds angry and expectant; his hands have landed on his hips and he stares dangerously into Jinyoung’s burning brown ones. Jinyoung can hear their two managers hurriedly apologising and whispering to each other behind them but he doesn’t care.

“Nothing,” He replies nonchalantly, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket, “It’s just that some of us made it here on time.”

Jaebum’s expression immediately darkens and Jinyoung can see his body tense up under the rough outline of his clothes. He wonders for a second if he’s actually about to get hit and barely stops himself from flinching. Jackson runs in between them before anything manages to happen.

“Ah, ah,” He exclaims in a loud tone, holding a hand out to each of them as if to hold them apart, “Come on guys. Jaebum just follow me.”

The singer seems to consider it for a second, before he pivots on his heel and follows Jackson through to the recording booth. Jinyoung can still see him through the large window and watches, heart beating too fast from the confrontation, as Jaebum fits the headphones to his head, careful not to mess up his hair and bites his lip in concentration as Jackson speaks to him. Jinyoung absolutely _does not_ find Jaebum attractive, definitely _not_.

To his credit, Jaebum nails his solo parts in the first couple of tries, Jinyoung supposes it’s because he is a singer after all. He’s still angry, however.

Soon, Jackson is waving him in to the booth through the glass and Jinyoung chucks the magazine he’d been pretending to be interested in back on the table as he gets up, mentally preparing himself to sing a love song with the man who’d almost just thrown hands with him. With a deep breath, he pushes the door open and enters with his award-winning smile on show (literally, he’s been ‘Seoul Weekly’s male celebrity with the most attractive smile’ three times in a row).

Jaebum purposely ignores him, suddenly taking great interest in the lyrics before him. Jinyoung just diverts his attention and makes his way over to the other microphone.

“Okay?” Jackson asks in his ears, Jinyoung gives him a thumbs up, shuffling through the sheets on his stand.

“Alright, 1..2..3.”

Jackson counts them in for the chorus and Jinyoung focuses on the lyrics in front of him as he hears Jaebum’s admittedly sweet voice ring through his ears. But he gets slightly surprised at its sound and misses where he should come in. Jinyoung looks up apologetically at Jackson who just tells him it’s okay before he starts resetting the track. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jinyoung can see Jaebum’s head turn towards him, he just keeps staring straight ahead and refuses to glance over. This time, when the track kicks in, Jinyoung gets his timing right but he can hear the problem himself before Jackson tells them to stop: they aren’t harmonising properly and their tones don’t match at all. Jinyoung may have studied music years ago at university, but anyone could’ve told that the track didn’t sound right.

“Guys,” Jackson says into the mic, looking like he wants to drop his head into his hands, “At least look at each other or something. This is a love song, for God’s sake, there has to be _emotion_.”

Jinyoung actively refrains himself from rolling his eyes at Jackson’s direction as he reluctantly turns to face Jaebum on his right, catching his gaze from across the booth. Jaebum’s eyes seem to have at least cooled from earlier, now looking slightly more resigned and perhaps ready to give into the emotion of the song like a professional. Jinyoung struggles but forces himself to hold Jaebum’s heavy gaze as the soft cords of the chorus start again in his headphones.

Jinyoung sings under Jaebum’s watchful eyes and once they’ve sung the first line Jinyoung can immediately tell the difference. He can’t even identify what has really changed for the life of him, but as he sings, looping up and down in pitch, Jaebum’s voice seems to soften and almost comfort his notes, wrapping around his own voice like a warm blanket. Jinyoung leans forward more into the mic as he feels his eyes relax from their previously (and purposefully) cold and tense position. Jaebum provides a striking mirror image of himself, now looking over to Jinyoung with wider eyes, perhaps also in surprise at the sudden compatibility of their voices.

Their gazes never waver, both seemingly pinned in place by the other as the velvety melody of their duet fills the studio. As they drag out the last note of the chorus, Jinyoung’s higher tone dancing beautifully across Jaebum’s stable baritone, Jinyoung sees the other man’s mouth pull up into a small smile. The soundtrack fades out of his ears as he waits for the clear from Jackson, Jinyoung can’t get his eyes to move away from Jaebum and he’s pretty sure his lips are tempted to form a similar grin. Jaebum’s brown eyes seem to shimmer under the bright lights.

“Oh. That was...” Jackson’s voice suddenly breaks through his daydream-like state through his headphones, the music producer’s eyes are wide, “Wow.”

Jinyoung watches Jaebum’s grin stretch wider as he delicately rearranges his dark hair after sliding the headphones off his head.

“Yeah,” Jaebum says lowly, still eyeing Jinyoung, “Wow.”

Jinyoung ducks his head as he gathers the papers before him to hide the red blush he feels spread across his cheeks.

“Yeah.” Is all he trusts himself to breathe out before he starts saying something stupid.

Jaebum holds the door open for him as they exit and Jinyoung bows politely in a attempt to stop his cheeks from blushing again. They take a seat on the couch together as Jackson tells them to wait a second as he mixes and fiddles with more switches rapidly. Jinyoung fingers the holes in his black jeans as he wonders what the hell to do or say, before he decides on anything, however, Jaebum’s clearing his throat and turning his body slightly to face him on the couch.

“I- uh, I’m sorry about earlier,” Jaebum starts, looking down slightly and not meeting Jinyoung’s eyes, “I’ve been running late all morning since my first schedule, then I was told I need to have a meeting with the company director and then, just to top it all off, I dropped my coffee outside.”

Jaebum reals off his morning without stopping for much time to breathe, obviously stressed out; Jinyoung suddenly feels bad. 

His face must shift because Jaebum says, “Yeah, so I’ve been having a shitty morning. I’m sorry though, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

Jinyoung immediately launches to counter him, “No, no, no. _I_ should be the one apologising, I just got all frustrated because I was waiting here for a while and was worrying about all the schedules I still have to go to.”

Jaebum goes to speak but Jinyoung carries on over him, “I shouldn’t have been so rude. _I’m_ sorry.”

Jinyoung tries to hold Jaebum’s eyes sincerely to emphasise his point, but it’s hard to stare at his face when Jinyoung suddenly realises tenfold how attractive the man before him is. He struggles with what to say next.

“I-um,” 

“It’s okay,” Jaebum says, saving Jinyoung from himself, “I’m glad we cleared it all up.”

Jaebum shoots him another sweet smile and Jinyoung can physically feel himself melting because the man in front of him is looking at him so gently. He’s grown too used to the harsh eyes and criticism of the media.

There’s the sound of someone clearing their throat and a cough barely covers what Jinyoung could interpret to possibly be ‘ _God, just kiss already._ ’ 

Whipping his head round quickly to the doorway, Jinyoung gives Jackson a glare before he starts talking. Jackson just grins smugly and knowingly at him, “Well, looks like we’ve got everything we need.”

“That’s good.” Jinyoung says absentmindedly as his eyes wander back over to Jaebum beside him, seemingly unable to keep them away. Jaebum hums in agreement, catching Jinyoung’s eyes and smiling again. Jinyoung could’ve sworn that Jaebum was about to say something, but before he gets a chance to, Jinyoung feels the hand of his manager patting his shoulder and announcing they need to leave _now_ if they want to make the next schedule in time. Jinyoung doesn’t think he wants to go, but he has to.

As he’s literally being pushed out of the door, Jinyoung manages to stick his head back in quickly to say, “Bye, Jaebum-ssi.”

“Goodbye, Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung makes sure to disappear behind the door before he lets a large smile bloom on his face. He doesn’t know what has quite come over him, but the warm and blissful feeling that has been swelling in his stomach since he and Jaebum had sang together is comfortable and welcoming.

—

_Drama Tomorrow, Today draws in millions of viewers for its finale._

_Tomorrow, Today OST ‘Coming home’ climbs the charts._

_Singer Im Jaebum releases new single and mini album ‘Defsoul’._

Jinyoung shuts off his phone quickly as he scrolls through the news page as the car pulls up to the entrance of the photography studio. Both he and Jaebum had been asked to model for the cover of a magazine due to the recent success of Jinyoung’s drama, as well as their OST. Jinyoung had felt literal shivers run down his spine when his manager had announced the schedule for today. He was going to see Jaebum again.

It’d been about a month or so since they had sung in the recording studio together. They hadn’t been in contact much, but Jinyoung had been so busy with his new project already that he hadn’t had too much time to dwell on it. He also knew Jaebum was working on his new album and hoped that the other man didn’t mind too much either (and that that was hopefully why Jaebum hadn’t reached out to him...)

What he _had_ seen was Jaebum praising him highly on SNS when ‘Tomorrow, Today’ hit the screens of the country. Jinyoung may or may not have not been able to stop smiling widely the rest of the day. He doesn’t really use his social media accounts himself, his company just uses them to promote his latest shows, so he didn’t really have any means to communicate back to him. Hopefully, Jaebum remembers the sparks that Jinyoung is sure he didn’t imagine between them. Hopefully.

Bowing politely to everyone on the way in, Jinyoung is led to the changing rooms and is immediately confronted with the sight of Jaebum getting his hair styled and looking devilishly handsome in the mirror.

“...honestly, you just have to tell him.” Jinyoung catches a white haired man, and presumably Jaebum’s stylist, saying to him.

“Yeah, I know, but-,” Jaebum’s eyes latch onto his in the reflection, “Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung’s heart does some sort of somersault when Jaebum exclaims his name, half in excitement and half in surprise. The older man’s face dons a smile and Jinyoung still can’t stop himself from grinning back. He can see a running theme.

“Jinyoung-ssi, this is my stylist, Bambam.”

“Hello.” Jinyoung says politely, still rather occupied by staring at Jaebum, who is now facing in his direction. Jaebum’s hair is longer than when he last saw him, falling daintily around his handsome face in wavy, black strands. His piercings still catch Jinyoung’s eyes and the subtle touch of red lip gloss to his lips gives them a glimmering shine. The singer’s brown eyes are also complemented by light eyeshadow..

“How the tables have turned,” Jaebum laughs, recapturing Jinyoung’s attention, “Aren’t you a little late?” 

As he asks, Jaebum makes a show of staring at the watch on his wrist. Jinyoung chuckles as he takes the seat beside Jaebum in front of the back-lit mirror and tells him to shut up. This just makes Jaebum laugh even more.

“We need Jaebum for his solo shoots.” Someone calls from the back of the room.

“That’s my cue.” Jaebum says as he leaps up from his chair and makes his way out. Jinyoung gives him a reassuring smile and tilts his head to let the stylists get to his face as he watches Jaebum leave. The shirt he’s wearing shimmers under the cold lights, various chains connecting and stretching across his broad chest and shoulders.

The tight fabric of the black and white pants Jaebum wears contours all the right places on his body perfectly. Jinyoung feels himself gulp; sheepishness washes over him as he lets him eyes skim the sides of Jaebum’s hips and up again. 

As he turns back around, Jinyoung catches Bambam’s eyes in the reflection of the mirror and quickly averts his gaze, knowing he’d been caught by the large smirk pasted on the Thai boy’s face.

“I don’t blame you.” Is all the younger says before he saunters away into the other room. Jinyoung stares with wide eyes at his reflection, slightly mortified.

Jinyoung is put in a similar, matching outfit to Jaebum’s, the waist on his hugs a little tighter though, and the chains wrapping around his chest connect differently over the smooth fabric of the shirt. Jinyoung can’t stop himself from thinking about matching couple outfits.

He’s adjusting the cuffs on his shirt as he wanders out from behind the screen in the changing room. 

“Woah.”

Jinyoung twists round quickly on the balls of his feet to be met with the sight of Jaebum just having walked back in. There is no one else in the room anymore and Jinyoung thanks the heavens he’s fully dressed. What he didn’t anticipate, however, was Jaebum’s eyes taking a leisurely scan up and down his body as he walks towards him. His steady gaze lands back on Jinyoung’s face, where he now has makeup and everything applied, and locks into his wide eyes.

“You look great.” Jaebum says, now barely two feet from Jinyoung; he can see all the little piercings in his ears. Jinyoung halts all movement for a second before his brain computes.

“Oh,” He replies, eyes scrunching up as he smiles, genuinely flattered. His heart is definitely racing too fast, “Thank you.”

Jaebum’s mouth quirks up cutely before he reaches down and takes a quick swig of his drink. 

Jinyoung watches his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he tells him, “So do you, uh, by the way.”

He mentally curses himself and his lack of social skills as he carries on, thinking he probably doesn’t sound very genuine.

“Really! Y- you really do.”

Jinyoung would like the ground to swallow him up, but Jaebum’s sparkling grin makes it almost worth the pain as he thanks Jinyoung.

“Oh, um,” Jaebum speaks suddenly, remembering something, “They sent me in here to get you, actually. The photographer wants to do the joint shots next.”

“Ah, okay. Could you pass me those shoes?” Jinyoung asks, pointing behind Jaebum as he fiddles with the hems of his trousers staying standing up.

“Sure, here.”

“Thanks.”

Jinyoung eyes the black boots warily, he’s not a stranger to a heel, but these were rather tall and slim to get into. He looks over to Jaebum, who’s now looking at his phone and typing away, and decides to just pull them on himself. 

It’s all going great until he lifts his foot up to bring to boot to it. The sudden motion causes him to lose his balance and before he knows it, with what it probably a pitiful and girlish cry, he feels himself tilting over. Jinyoung flings his hands out wildly, expecting to hit the floor. Instead, however, Jinyoung feels a strong and muscly arm wrap around his slim waist, holding him up and preventing him from hitting the ground.

It suddenly dawns on Jinyoung just how cliche his situation is: he’s stuck in a tight grasp looking up at Jaebum’s perfect face and jawline and is completely lost for words. It’s also highly ironic, seeing as he’s normally the one doing the catching and dipping on screen.

“Jaebum, I-.”

“Are you okay?” 

Jaebum sounds genuinely worried and Jinyoung’s heart warms. He nods his head diligently as Jaebum returns him to an upright state.

“Good,” The older says, hand still holding onto Jinyoung’s waist and stroking it soothingly, “Sit down and put those on, come on.”

Jaebum leads him to the sofa and seats him down on it. Jinyoung openly blushes as Jaebum kneels down before him on the sofa to help him put the boots on, unable to stop thinking of other situations that may occur in such a position.

“Alright?” Jaebum asks, tapping his shoe as he gets up from the floor. He holds a gentlemanly hand out to Jinyoung that he takes to pull himself up and not-so-accidentally end up close Jaebum’s body.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung tries to say, although it comes out all breathy. Jaebum just smiles again before tugging on his hand and leading him into the studio.

They’re shooting with Jinyoung’s favourite photographer today, Choi Youngjae, and the younger man welcomes them both into the room with a large beaming smile. 

“Jinyoung-hyung, Jaebum-hyung, right in the centre please.”

 _Jaebum-hyung?_ He must be close to Jaebum too, he supposes, watching Jaebum pull Youngjae into a brief hug.

Jinyoung is ushered by one of the staffs and bumps into Jaebum as he’s not looking. It causes a horrifying blush to flourish across his cheeks once again but Jaebum just waves off his apology and leads them before the camera, where Youngjae is eagerly lining up his shot.

“That’s great, guys, just a bit closer together please.”

Jinyoung looks to Jaebum beside him, they were already pretty much in each other’s personal space so he falters. Jaebum, on the other hand, nods diligently and steps forward, slipping his right shoulder behind Jinyoung so their heads end up nearer to each other. Jinyoung is also well aware of Jaebum’s firm arm hovering around his back. He glances his head upwards slightly to meet Jaebum’s gaze.

“Is this okay?” The older man asks gently, nodding downwards towards his arm. 

Jinyoung doesn’t trust his voice right now, so he just hums positively in response before directing his eyes back down the lens. He tries not to let his facial features falter as Jaebum’s large hand encloses around his waist and inclines his body towards him. Jinyoung can feel his warmth.

“That’s good, hold it there.”

Youngjae’s voice is barely audible over the thumping of Jinyoung’s heart in his ears.

“Jaebum-hyung, could you turn yourself inwards more?”

Jaebum follows the photographer’s instructions perfectly, meaning he and Jinyoung were now practically facing each other. He catches Jaebum’s eyes when he flexes the grip on his waist at the new position and his sultry expression (most likely for the benefit of the photo shoot) does something unearthly to him. Jinyoung doesn’t dare to think what his own face does in response.

Apparently it’s acceptable though, as Jinyoung notices Youngjae is happily chuckling away at the shutter, flashing light into the corner of his eyes. Reluctantly, Jinyoung diverts his gaze from Jaebum’s dark eyes as he realises he should rather be looking at the camera.

“Tilt your chin up more, please, Jinyoung-hyung.”

Jinyoung does so, knowing Youngjae is a master when it comes to capturing a stunning shot. He purposely narrows his eyes and parts his lips as he focuses on displaying all the facial expressions he’d mastered in the past few years. Jinyoung knows his best angles and he knows Youngjae knows them too. 

A few more minutes in, Jinyoung watches Youngjae study a couple of the shots he’d already taken on the display of the camera before he lets out a tired sigh.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Youngjae begins in a pleading voice, moving the camera away from his face momentarily, “Could I get a shot of you actually posing for the camera instead of staring at Jinyoung-hyung?”

Jaebum’s reaction is a couple seconds delayed as he replies, dazed.

“What?” Jinyoung can feel Jaebum’s body move against him as he shifts to face the front more, still maintaining a firm grip on Jinyoung’s hip, “Oh. Okay, sure.”

The older man changes the direction he faces swiftly, avoiding Jinyoung’s curious eyes as he ducks his head and diverts his gaze back down the lens. The light fluff of Jaebum’s long hair tickles his cheek as he turns.

Jinyoung fails in stopping himself from smiling as he catches what he presumes to be a hint of pink dusting the Jaebum’s cheeks, sheepish at having been caught. Youngjae apparently can’t help to stop himself from capturing the moment as his camera goes off with a loud click and a bright flash.

“Yah, Choi Youngjae” Jaebum starts in a scolding tone, lifting his finger to point at the younger with his mouth lifting into an incredulous smile and laugh at Youngjae’s teasing smile as he reviews the shot.

“Don’t worry, hyung,” Youngjae promises, grinning widely, “This one’s for me to keep.”

Jaebum continues to stare at him, flabbergasted at the younger’s mischievous antics. Jinyoung can feel himself physically vibrating with irresistible laughter, accidentally bumping into Jaebum’s side as he leans forward. 

When he meets Jaebum’s mock-betrayed gaze he only laughs more, forgetting, for a short moment, the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

They’re both finally finished for the day soon after and are whisked back to the changing room to have the hair products and makeup removed.

Jinyoung watches in the mirror as best as he can as his dark eye-shadow is removed for him. He soon shuts them again, however, scrunching up his face in discomfort as it stings his eyes slightly.

A small and cute chuckle comes from beside him, where he knows Jaebum is sitting (as he may or may not have been trying to glance at the other man when the damned makeup-remover got in his eye in the first place.) Jinyoung turns his head towards the sound as he feels the makeup artist’s hands retreat and pat him on the shoulder to signal she was done.

Opening his eyes slowly, he discovers the tingling sensation in his right eye has lessened. He’s also confronted with Jaebum’s gorgeous bare face. 

Don’t get Jinyoung wrong, Jaebum had looked absolutely delectable in his outfit and makeup today, but there was something about the natural softness of Jaebum’s warm, brown eyes and tan skin that invited Jinyoung in and wanted to make him settle down on his lap.

 _Oh._

He’s definitely been staring too long, Jinyoung thinks, but calms when Jaebum seems to account it to his injured eye. 

Jinyoung sees Jaebum frown at his obviously discomforted face and sits helplessly as the older man leans forward, spinning his chair round to face Jinyoung’s and reaching out a careful hand to Jinyoung’s cheek. He rubs a soft finger around the area of Jinyoung’s eye.

“Is it okay now?” 

Jaebum’s gentle tone barely registers with Jinyoung as he stares, transfixed by Jaebum’s tender and concerned gaze. The smooth skin of of the pads of Jaebum’s fingers dance lightly across his skin, quickly inviting warmth to rush to his cheeks again.

“Jinyoung?”

Jaebum’s motions halt then, as he doesn’t answer, and this is what finally pulls him back into reality.

“Oh, yeah. Better now.” Jinyoung says, omitting the fact that it had actually stopped hurting the moment he’d open his eyes. He’d enjoyed Jaebum’s touch too much to deny his kind reassurance.

“Good.” Jaebum answers with a cute quirk of his upper lip. Jinyoung doesn’t want his caress to leave his skin, but it inevitably does, leaving his skin warmer than before. Jaebum looks down into his lap quickly, fiddling with his fingers and considering something, before he looks up again into Jinyoung’s eyes.

It might be Jinyoung’s hopeful imagination, but the way the other holds his gaze seems earnest and anxious as he opens his mouth to speak.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum starts, pinning Jinyoung in place with his unwavering wide eyes and small smile, “I know it hasn’t been long, but I was wondering if-“

“Jaebum-ssi! Jaebum-ssi!”

An urgent sounding exclamation comes sounding through the doorway, shortly followed by its owner: Jaebum’s thin-faced manager, huffing and puffing as if out of breath. The interruption sends Jinyoung’s heart flying completely off the tracks of the roller coaster of emotion it had been riding all day.

 _What had Jaebum been about to say?_ He daren’t imagine to save himself the disappointment.

“Jaebum-ssi! The music show’s schedule has been moved forward and they want you there within the next hour,” Jaebum’s manager continues to explain, waving his hands around rather violently, obviously feeling the pressure, “We need to hurry to make it.”

Jinyoung watches Jaebum’s eyes widen in surprise as he listens and nods. As he turns to start collecting all of his stuff, Jinyoung catches his eyes again and can easily read his annoyance and frustration at the intrusion. The older man shoots him a kind yet dampened smile as he gets up out of his chair to leave.

Déjà vu suddenly hits Jinyoung like a crashing wave at their separation, and stirs an overwhelming urge to do something about it and not let the two of them be dragged apart for months on end with little to no communication. Anxiety pumps through his veins and his heartbeat dances wildly as Jinyoung extends his hand out to catch Jaebum’s wrist before he slips out of his grasp.

“Wait!” Jinyoung exclaims, embarrassment immediately washing over him as he hears the necessity in his voice. 

Upon hearing his cry and feeling a sharp tug on his wrist, Jaebum twists round to face him abruptly, surprised. His long hair swishes gracefully with the movement. Jinyoung hastily forces all of his anxiety to the pit of his stomach before he asks in a hopeful tone.

“Can I have your number?”

It comes out hurriedly and Jinyoung begs to all the gods that Jaebum heard him, because he might just die if he has to ask again. 

His heart bursts as he sees Jaebum’s face visibly light up.

“Yeah, yes! Sure.” He answers, sounding slightly taken aback, but rushing to dig his phone out of his trouser pocket all the same.

Jinyoung grips his phone extra hard to ensure it doesn’t slip out of his sweaty grasp as he copies Jaebum’s number into his contacts, mentally checking it three times to make sure it was correct. He then quickly calls Jaebum so he can have Jinyoung’s number too.

Once they finish, Jaebum bites his lip between his teeth as he smiles at Jinyoung from under his luscious fringe. Jinyoung can’t even begin to describe what that does to him. 

For a moment, it seems Jaebum might say something again, until his manger’s frantic voice comes echoing down the corridor.

“I’ve got to go,” Jaebum says reluctantly, pursing his lips as he retreats backwards to the door, “I’ll call you, Jinyoung-ah.”

His words get the butterflies in Jinyoung’s stomach fluttering again, his large toothy grin may have something to do with it too.

“Okay,” Jinyoung replies, his own smile uncontrollable on his cheeks, “See you, Jaebum-ssi.”

Then the older man disappears into the darkness of the corridor, a light spring in his step, and Jinyoung lets out a massive sigh of relief, sinking into his chair. He can’t help it as he smiles to himself again; Jaebum’s going to _call_ him. 

Jinyoung feels like a lovesick teen all of a sudden, waiting for their crush to call, but with the exhilaration and anticipation thrumming currently through his veins, he doesn’t care.

—

_Watch Im Jaebum comeback with his new single for the first time tonight on M Countdown._

_Actor Park Jinyoung and Soloist Im Jaebum stun in new photo shoot._

_Tomorrow, Today in talks for a possible season two, source says._

Jinyoung tuts out loud at the last headline as he closes his laptop and discards it to the coffee table in front of him. There have been no such talks, as of yet, and if there had been he would’ve certainly been involved. _Pfft,_ He thinks, running a slow hand though his messy hair, _The media will do anything for a pretty penny these days._

Leaning himself back into the comfort of the couch, Jinyoung lets out a long sigh and glances over to the clock on the wall again. He’d made his dinner as soon as he’d got home and changed straight into his comfy bed clothes. Jinyoung is a self-claimed creature of comfort.

He’d then proceeded to check on his emails and updates online for a few hours as he’d laid lavishly on the couch. However, Jinyoung is finding it incredibly hard to concentrate with a certain incoming call constantly in the back of his mind. 

Shuffling through some papers on the table, he picks up the latest book he’s reading and lays himself across the couch, dangling his feet off the end. Jinyoung is about three pages in when he realises this was not going to be able to fully distract him either. However, his thought process is thrown out of the window as a familiar shrill ringtone echoes throughout Jinyoung’s apartment.

He startles for a moment, chucking his book, with a little too much force, to the side in a reflex reaction. Jinyoung searches around him before following the sound, realising it’s more distant. Leaping to his feet and audibly cursing himself he rushes towards the kitchen. How he managed to leave his phone somewhere he doesn’t know, especially when he’d spent most of the evening anxiously staring at it.

Finally, Jinyoung locates it on the kitchen table under some papers he’d been organising earlier. He sees Jaebum’s contact ID flashing up and hurries to answer it, sliding his finger rapidly across the screen.

“Hello?” He answers, desperately trying to console his heavy breathing after all of his rushing around.

Thankfully, Jaebum takes little notice (or doesn’t mention it), as he greets him cheerfully.

“I’m sorry it’s so late,” The older man continues, sounding genuinely apologetic, “I’ve only just got back home.”

Jinyoung glances at the clock as he settles back down on the couch and puts his feet up. It’s nearly eleven.

“Damn, that is a long day.” Jinyoung says, sympathising wholeheartedly. He too is often a victim of a 6am start and 11pm finish. He smiles as he hears Jaebum chuckle down the phone.

“Ah, I’m just glad I’m back and in bed now.”

Jinyoung hums in agreement, wondering whether it’s time he settled into his own and definitely _not_ thinking about what Jaebum wears to bed. 

There’s a short silence and Jinyoung’s about to psych himself up to ask Jaebum what he wanted to say to him before when a surprised yelp suddenly comes down the phone.

“Ah! Nora, baby, don’t startle me like that.” Jinyoung hears rather distantly, as if Jaebum had pulled the phone away from his face.

Jinyoung lets out a curt laugh as he asks, “You okay?”

But his mind it working at a million miles an hour. _Nora?_ Who the hell is Nora?

His heart is beating way too fast. Jaebum laughs awkwardly before answering.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just got surprised by her, that’s all.”

Jinyoung feels his heart plummet in his chest. It figures, he supposes. A handsome and widely successful singer of a large company is sure to have many men and women fawning over them. It makes sense and Jinyoung tells himself over and over that it doesn’t matter.

“Come on,” Jaebum says distantly again, Jinyoung hears a few light thuds in the background, “Settle down quickly.”

Jinyoung’s heart proceeds to break further until he hears another distant sound in the background of Jaebum’s call. It sounds like... _purring?_

His mind races for a few more seconds before he finally makes the correct connection. Oh, he’s an idiot.

“Jaebum-ssi,” Jinyoung asks, tentatively, keeping his voice low and calm, “Is ‘Nora’ a cat?”

There’s no sound from the other for a couple seconds and Jinyoung starts to worry if he’s made himself sound like even more of an idiot until Jaebum lets out a confused and matter of fact, “Of course she is.”

Jinyoung’s pretty sure his sigh of relief is so loud it’s audible, but he doesn’t mind in this moment. He lets out a few laughs because to be fair to himself, Jaebum does talk to his cat as one would their girlfriend. 

His laughter comes to halt, however, when Jaebum drops the one follow-up question Jinyoung wished he wouldn’t.

“Why?”

“Well, uh, I thought-,” Jinyoung takes a few breathes beforehand, listening to the soft and surprisingly soothing purring coming down the phone, “I-I thought you might have a girlfriend.”

He finishes his sentence with minor stutters and silently congratulates himself as he sits in the heavy silence waiting for Jaebum’s response. 

Luckily, Jinyoung just receives hearty laughter and minor teasing from the other. Jinyoung raises his earlier metal argument in defence.

Jaebum continues to snicker as he tells him, “Nora keeps meowing at the phone, I think she likes your voice.”

Jinyoung’s previous embarrassment washes away as he gets caught up cooing down the phone at a cat. He’s too far into his action before he realises what he’s doing. God, he must _really_ like Jaebum.

“You’ll have to send me a picture of her.” Jinyoung tells him, turning over on the couch to bury his head into the pillows.

“Sure,” Jaebum answers sounding gleeful at Jinyoung’s interest in Nora, a grin spread across his own face as well. Jaebum waits a moment before he adds his next suggestion, “Or, you know, you could come over and see her.”

Jinyoung feels like a _see me_ goes unspoken here too. 

“Yes. I’d like that,” He answers truthfully, his tone turning breathy in his excitement. While they’re on the topic of Jaebum, he suddenly remembers, “Oh, congratulations on your win on the music show!”

“You saw it?”

Jaebum’s voice sounds hopeful so Jinyoung tells him ‘yes’ even though he’s reluctant to admit that he had in fact rushed to flick the show on as he ate his dinner.

 _Icarus_ the song was called. Jinyoung had watched in amazement as Jaebum had danced gracefully yet powerfully across the sparkling stage, captivating the audience entirely despite being a singular performer. His heavenly vocals had cast Jinyoung back immediately to the experience of singing with Jaebum and just how good and right it had felt.

“What did you think?”

Jaebum’s question rips him from his train of thought and forces him to contemplate seriously on what to say.

“I liked it a lot,” Jinyoung settles on telling him eventually, going for a safe option, “I added it to my playlist.”

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t immediately add the song to his ‘favourites’ playlist (which he must confess also contains ‘ _Coming home_ ’, the OST they had sung on together).

Jaebum hums in acknowledgment before he answers him; he sounds pleased.

“Do you have any of my other songs on there?”

Jinyoung tuts at him because he knows he’s teasing him, but he soon sees the opportunity and takes it gleefully.

“Actually yes,” He says, drawing Jaebum in as he replies with a surprised ‘Oh yeah?’.

“My favourite would have to be... hmm... let me think,” Jinyoung enjoys dragging it out, a smile dancing on his face, “Ah! It would have to be ‘Bounce’.”

Jinyoung laughs evilly as he hears Jaebum’s long whine of protest down the phone about bringing up his old debut song. Jinyoung had ‘accidentally’ stumbled upon it when watching one of Jaebum’s past performances online. He kicks his legs in the air in satisfaction.

“Nora? Are you hearing this? Jinyoung-ie is teasing me.”

Jinyoung can practically hear the pout on his lips, but he thinks flowers may actually bloom rapidly in his heart as he hears Jaebum use a nickname for him.

“Can I call you _hyung_?” He asks tentatively, even though he’s pretty sure he knows what the answer will be at this point.

“Of course you can.” Jaebum tells him with sincerity. 

Jinyoung can’t withhold his smile as he replies, “Okay, _hyung_.”

They talk for about an hour more about random topics: their current lives, embarrassing pre-debut stories, their schedules for tomorrow. One particular thing catches Jinyoung’s attention the most.

“You’re flying to _Japan_ tomorrow?” He tries not to let the pitch of his voice soar too high.

“Yeah,” Jaebum answers, clearing his throat before he continues, “I’ve got about a week’s worth of schedules to do there. They love me apparently.”

Jinyoung scoffs and teases him about his arrogance, mentally able to picture Jaebum’s cheeky grin, trying not to let himself sound disappointed at Jaebum leaving the country. _He_ isn’t even sure why he’s taking this news so badly.

He finally lets himself hum in acknowledgement before he finds himself asking, “Hyung?”

“Yes?”

Jinyoung fiddles with a loose thread on his couch as the pace of his heart increases, the words building up to fall out of his mouth.

“Will you still call me? From Japan?”

Jinyoung heard what may be a sharp intake of breath down the phone but it could just be interference or something. Jaebum answers him quickly.

“Sure,” He says, voice sounding slightly giddy, “If you’d like that.”

“I’d like that.” Jinyoung lets himself say for the second time tonight and consequently doing more with his confusing feelings for Jaebum in one night that he has managed to do in an entire month. He might just pass out.

“Okay,” Jaebum whispers lowly and softly, before letting out an audible yawn, “I’m getting sleepy now, Jinyoung-ie, I’m going to go to bed.”

Jinyoung knows he’s had a long day, yet he still stayed up to talk to him. The thought makes his chest feel warm.

“Alright,” He says, lowering his voice to a softer tone, “Goodnight, Jaebum-hyung.”

The other replies the same sleepily before hanging up. _Sweet dreams_. Jinyoung adds belatedly.

—

_Park Jinyoung to start filming for new drama this weekend._

_These are the hottest celebrities of 2020, as voted by our readers._

_Im Jaebum’s new single dominates charts across Asia._

Jinyoung chuckles to himself as he flicks through his magazine. Sometimes he just likes to distract himself from his hectic and buzzing life in the spotlight by taking a step back to look at himself through someone else’s eyes.

Flicking to the back, he glances over the ‘Hottest celebrities of 2020’ list. He’s ranked number five, with Jaebum falling just behind him at number seven. Jinyoung wholeheartedly disagrees, have you _seen_ the other man?

He’s distracted when his assistant manger and long-time friend, Mark Tuan, enters the room, lighting it up with his fairy-like presence.

“Jinyoung-ah,” The boy starts, already gesturing wildly with his hands, “You’ll never guess what I managed to book for you.”

“What?” 

Jinyoung asks absentmindedly as he checks his phone’s text messengers after replacing the magazine to the side table in Mark’s office. Jaebum has sent him a picture of a cute, brown and white street cat he had run into whilst in Osaka. Jinyoung can’t stop himself smiling as he reads the caption: 

_This one reminds me of you._

_Why?_

He asks, his heart still beating out of his chest anytime Jaebum says something remotely adorable. Even after a week or so of texting back and forth, along with late night calls.

_He was stand-offish at first, but when I approached him, he immediately brushed into my hands to let me pet him._

Jaebum’s comment is followed by a couple more selfies Jaebum had taken with the cat. Jinyoung’s worries his heart may implode, because how could anyone be so soft?

 _Ah, hyung~._

Jinyoung replies, but there’s no bite to it, and he knows Jaebum knows this as well. He still follows it up with a cute sticker of a matching brown and white cat.

“Earth to Jinyoung?”

Mark’s loud tone suddenly penetrates his thoughts. He snaps his head up to him with wide eyes. Mark sighs.

“Could you stop talking to Jaebum for a second so I can talk to you?”

“I’m not t-,” Jinyoung begins to protest, but Mark’s knowing and condescending look stops his spluttering, “Fine. What is it?”

“Well,” Mark starts again, “If you had listened to me, you’d know that you’ve been signed as one of the actors for Im Jaebum’s new music video.”

Jinyoung gaze intensifies as he makes sure Mark isn’t kidding. He tells him he definitely isn’t. Jinyoung’s jaw is lying somewhere on the floor.

“Shooting’s in a couple of days.”

“Okay.” Jinyoung says out loud, but his mind is running away with the thought of seeing Jaebum in person for the first time since they began calling and texting each other and getting closer. 

Truth be told, he doesn’t know what they are. He knows they’re definitely at least friends by now, he’s gathered that much. But he doesn’t know if Jaebum wants _more_ , like he does. His heart is hammering out of his chest.

“Apparently, he requested you be asked too.” Mark adds before someone calls for his attention behind him and he exits again. Jinyoung is surprised his legs hold as he moves to a standing position and lets himself begin pacing up and down the length of the office.

Hastily coming to a decision, Jinyoung reaches for his phone from his pocket again and shoots Jaebum a text.

_You requested me to be in your next mv?_

Jaebum must be back at his hotel already or something because he replies straight away again.

_Yes._

He gets in reply. Jinyoung’s heart thrums against his rib cage as he watches the three dots indicating Jaebum is typing impatiently.

_It’ll be nice to work together again._

Jinyoung’s starting to think talking to Jaebum isn’t good for his health as Jaebum continues typing.

_And... I want to see you._

Quickly shutting his phone off after he reads the words on his screen, Jinyoung holds the phone close to his chest and lets a huge grin creep across his face. 

Filming for Jaebum’s next music video occurs on a rainy Friday morning, with a spring chill in the air. The concept for the video, Jinyoung’s been told, is his character finally deciding to live his life the way he wants, and not the way people tell him to. It’s a great message and Jinyoung’s excited to play out his scenes. 

Jaebum is going to show up soon as well, as they need some shots of him dancing and singing the chorus to cut in between Jinyoung’s parts.

Positioned on top of a large roof in the misty rain, Jinyoung finishes up filming his character’s climax of the video, shouting wildly into the wind as he gazes over the city of Seoul. 

“Cut!” He hears the director exclaim behind him, “Great job, Jinyoung-ssi.”

Jinyoung thanks the director politely with a bow as he makes his way back to his designated chair, shivering in his thin shirt as the light rain persists on falling down. He sits himself back down and takes a large gulp of his water, cursing himself for not deciding to bring his coat with him this morning.

He’s bringing his hands up to rub his tired and frozen shoulders when a warm and woollen fabric falls across them. Instinctively, his cold fingers clutch onto the welcoming material, pulling it around him, and he jerks his head up questioningly behind him to thank his saviour.

“You look cold.” A deep voice says that Jinyoung would now recognise anywhere from the hours and hours they had spent talking down the phone when Jaebum was in Japan.

Jinyoung’s hungry eyes roam the other man’s face, still as sharp and handsome as ever. He watches him shrug nonchalantly as he speaks, like it’s given that he would offer Jinyoung what must be _his_ jacket, as Jaebum now stands there in just his long-sleeved top and jeans in the rain.

“I am,” Is all Jinyoung can seem to say in reply, body beginning to electrify with excitement at seeing Jaebum finally before him, “Thank you.”

He finishes by giving Jaebum the best smile he can in his chattering state, as the older man walks up to sit on the chair beside him, telling him it’s no problem.

As hard as he tries, Jinyoung can’t get his whitening fingers to warm up. His body is now fine, finally finding comfort engulfed by Jaebum’s thick coat, but he finds himself rubbing his hands together, trying to generate some source of heat.

Jaebum watches Jinyoung for a second, head tilted slightly, thinking, until he reaches out his own hands and covers Jinyoung’s, which were now turning alarmingly pale. 

Jinyoung’s whole body jolts, not only at the warmth that immediately begins to spread through his hands, but also because Jinyoung hasn’t seen Jaebum for weeks. Weeks spent thinking about the other man and his hand on his waist and his hand on his cheek and now Jaebum’s hands where on his own.

Teeth still chattering, Jinyoung can’t find anything to say. He watches, intrigued, as Jaebum rubs his hands over his delicately and lingering. 

Jaebum’s eyes snap to his own as he moves their intertwined hands up his Jaebum’s mouth. He uncovers Jinyoung’s fingers slowly before blowing warm air onto them with intense care.

Warmth suddenly spreads through Jinyoung’s body at the sight, his heart melted by Jaebum’s concern and care. He can’t help himself as he starts giggling; it makes Jaebum descend into laughter too in the middle of his blowing.

They’re just reaching the end of their fit of laughter when the director calls Jaebum’s name, grabbing his attention away from Jinyoung momentarily. As their breathing slows again, Jaebum drops their clasped hands into his lap. 

Warmer now, Jinyoung realises he’s really just sitting and holding hands with Jaebum now, and the other is making little movement to change that fact. Jaebum’s staring at fingers as they continue to press against Jinyoung’s lukewarm palm.

“I-um,” The older starts, clearing his throat and shifting his gaze to catch Jinyoung’s, “I suppose I should go.”

He inclines his head in the direction of the director now talking hurriedly with another staff. 

Jinyoung nods in understanding, but harbours disappointment as Jaebum’s hand slips from his own. He knows it’s not his fault, though.

“Have fun.” He says, lifting a hand to wave him off.

Jaebum’s large grin in return has him almost squirming in his seat again. It isn’t until the other man has left, and Jinyoung moves to make himself more comfy, that he realises Jaebum has left his coat with him. 

Shaking all possible thoughts behind his intention, Jinyoung simply pulls the welcoming fabric closer around him and shuts his eyes for a brief second, under the pouring rain.

However, Jinyoung’s peace is short lived as soon after he feels himself slipping into a relaxed state, Kim Yugyeom pops up beside him on his left, shaking his arm excitedly and waking him up.

“Yugyeom-ah,” Jinyoung warns, peeking at him through one half-closed eye, “I’m trying to rest.”

The younger man dons a sparkling grin before him and Jinyoung already knows it means that he’s about to get teased. Yugyeom was another actor under Jinyoung’s company, and the former was particularly fond of making fun of his hyungs.

“You didn’t seem to mind talking to Jaebum-ssi.” The younger points out, grin still present on his cheeks as he nods his head over to where Jaebum was now dancing in the centre of the roof, backed by a magnificent city skyline.

Jaebum performs a particular hip-thrusting move and Jinyoung has to quickly divert his eyes away before his mind reaches a sinful place. Instead, his blush blooms under Yugyeom’s comment.

“That’s different-.” He begins to protest, attempting to shake Yugyeom’s tight grip on his arm off to no avail.

Yugyeom simply proceeds to state down at him with a knowing look and smile. Jinyoung sighs in defeat as he just settles on telling him to ‘shut up.’

—

_Fans are loving Park Jinyoung and Im Jaebum’s friendship._

_Im Jaebum’s ‘Icarus’ music video hits 30 million views._

_Fans call for Park Jinyoung and Im Jaebum to collaborate together again._

Jinyoung blocks out the loud-mouthed radio presenter as he hops out of the taxi, thanking the driver, having paid already, and glances up at the large brick building before him. It immediately strikes him as more homely that he thought.

He had had to leave the set of the music video quite early in order to travel down to Busan to film for his latest drama. Jinyoung had made sure to say goodbye to Jaebum, but under the eyes of about fifty staffs on the set it could consist of no more than a simple, “See you later, hyung.”

Jaebum had still smiled broadly at him, though, from in front of the camera, waving him off.

Jinyoung is a good two hours into the car journey down to the coast when he leans his head against the window and feels the soft material brush his cheek. He still had Jaebum’s coat on, obviously too comfortable or unwilling to take it off. Whipping his phone out quickly to text Jaebum, he’d apologised.

Jaebum being Jaebum had just laughed and teased him and made him promise to look after it and bring it back safely. Jinyoung had promised on his life.

If his manager and staffs had noticed Jinyoung had spent the whole weekend walking around Busan snuggled in a coat they had never given him nor seen before, they don’t mention it.

So now, here he stands in front of Jaebum’s apartment block, fumbling with the coat in his hands, passing it back and forth between them. Finally reasoning that he’s being silly (Jaebum had been the one to suggest he came and dropped it round after all), Jinyoung pushes open the door and is quickly in the elevator, selecting the seventh floor.

He tries to ignore the meaning of the fact that on a rare and precious day off, the both of them had decided to spend it together. There’s something about visiting Jaebum’s apartment that seems so... _personal._ He supposes after a while. 

Jinyoung is honoured that Jaebum wants to let him visit the one place he isn’t bombarded by numerous people and the flash of cameras. Jaebum has invited him into his home, and now Jinyoung is standing outside the the front door, hand frozen in a knocking position.

Finally letting his knuckles knock against the wood, Jinyoung almost stumbles back when it swings open almost immediately, as if Jaebum had been waiting on the other side.

“Jinyoung-ah!” Jaebum exclaims excitedly, beckoning him inside and closing the door behind him as he enters.

“Ah, thank you,” He also says as Jinyoung passes his coat back to him wordlessly but with a look. Jaebum holds it up to admire it before hanging it up on the rack.

“It’s my favourite coat.” Jaebum explains, turning back to see Jinyoung’s enamoured expression he rushes to hide, instead nodding to show his understanding. 

Jinyoung’s about ready to speak when a soft meow erupts from behind him. Twisting on his feet, Jinyoung looks down to see a small cat weaving in and out of his ankles enthusiastically, probably getting fur all over his black jeans, but he doesn’t really care as Nora meows again, directing her bright blue eyes upwards pleadingly.

“Ah, hello,” Jinyoung says in his softest voice as he leans down to pet her head. Nora leans into his touch as she meows again, this time, probably in satisfaction. Jinyoung knows there’s a wide smile on his face, as well as another pair of eyes keenly watching him, “Aren’t you beautiful?”

Jinyoung strokes down Nora’s silky back as he continues to speak. Then, he hears smothered chuckles erupting from behind him. Turning his head upwards, Jinyoung is met with an affectionate and wistful look in Jaebum’s eyes as his grin widens.

“Who’d have thought you’d greet Nora before you properly talk to me.”

Jaebum’s words send a blush up onto his cheeks. _Oops._

“Good afternoon, hyung,” He replies obediently, giving Jaebum a sarcastic smile and causing the older man to chuckle even more, “She’s just so pretty.”

Jaebum lets out a ‘pffft.’

“Don’t boost her ego too much,” He warns, kneeling down beside Jinyoung to stroke Nora’s head as she wanders over to him, “She’s just trying to get food out of you.”

He directs his head down to Nora’s level as he finishes his sentence, “And you’ve already been fed this morning, haven’t you?”

Nora lets out a protesting, pitiful meow and causes both Jaebum and Jinyoung to smile down at her before Jaebum is motioning Jinyoung to move further into the apartment.

“Sit down,” Jaebum says as they pass the soft and comfy-looking couch, “I’ll grab us a drink, what do you want?”

Jinyoung is startled for a second, and so answers, “Surprise me.”

Jaebum smirks with a small exhaled laugh before disappearing into what Jinyoung presumes is a kitchen. Hearing a light thud from beside him, Jinyoung sees that Nora has followed them into the lounge and sits happily watching as she climbs into his lap and quickly settles down. He’s always been good with animals; his mother used to say it’s his calm demeanour that soothes them.

He can hear Jaebum clinking around isn’t the kitchen and half expects him to return with alcohol or something (which he’s not _entirely_ opposed to). What he doesn’t expect, however, is Jaebum to return clutching two glasses of...

“Lime soda.” 

Jaebum announces as he places the tray he’d carried them in on on the coffee table. Well, Jinyoung had said to surprise him. Jaebum had succeeded on that front.

The older man must sense his slight hesitation, as he’s never tried it before and tends not to do so well with sour things, and reassures him.

“It’s very nice, don’t worry,” Jaebum promises him, offering him out his glass with a smile, “I mainly drink it because it’s good for soothing my voice.”

Jinyoung considers his reasons, like he wouldn’t just down anything Jaebum gave him to drink anyway, and takes a small sip of the bright, light green liquid into his mouth. Surprisingly, it’s more tangy than sour and rather sweet. Jinyoung is soon wondering if this is how Jaebum’s lips would taste too if one day he plucked up the courage to kiss him. 

He manages to break his own train of thought as he admits to Jaebum that it’s quite nice and that he likes it. A triumphant smile blooms across the other’s face.

As Jaebum turns to replace his glass on the table, however, he must suddenly notice Nora in Jinyoung’s lap as he exclaims, “Traitor.” Making Jinyoung laugh.

Jaebum continues, clicking his tongue and saying whilst shaking his head, studying Jinyoung, “I knew it. You’re only here to steal my cat, aren’t you?”

Jinyoung holds his playful gaze brazenly and answers, “...maybe.”

His voice comes out a little breathier than he’d wished, but for the way Jaebum is looking at him: lips soft in an easy smile and eyes crinkled in happiness, Jinyoung thinks he does pretty well.

In a moment of boldness, that Jinyoung, for the life of him is unable to identify the source of, he admits softly, “I wanted to see you too.”

Jaebum just moves back on the plush sofa more and leans his head against its edge to steady his gaze on Jinyoung, looking up at him from under his long fringe with a full smile and look that Jinyoung just can’t place.

“Do you want to watch a film?” Jaebum suggests after a while, fiddling with the ends of his jumper sleeves. Jinyoung finds it adorable.

He laughs slightly as he answers, “Sure.”

Jaebum flicks through Netflix on his tv for a few minutes before Jinyoung sees what has a mischievous grin plastering the older man’s face again.

‘The Day’, one of Jinyoung’s first films he had ever acted in and actually one of his first acting jobs ever, was now highlighted under Jaebum’s cursor. Jinyoung physically cringes within himself as he sees his youthful, teenage face gracing the poster. 

That was the one thing about being an actor, you can’t possibly escape your past.

“Nope! No, no,” Jinyoung exclaims as he looks over to Jaebum again and observes his pleased grin, “No way.”

Jaebum just laughs and moves the remote up in prime position to select the film. Jinyoung does what he must and launches himself at the other man, reaching his hands out to try and grab the remote. 

However, he finds himself successfully blocked by a strong forearm; Jaebum had managed to anticipate his action and now held Jinyoung back with one arm easily as he reached for the remote. Jinyoung tries not to focus on the definition in Jaebum’s muscular upper arm as it tenses.

Jaebum’s grin is still ear-to-ear, obviously pleased with himself. Jinyoung supposes it’s payback for bringing up his debut song that one time. 

Jinyoung gives in slightly to his defeat, slacking and leaning against Jaebum’s braced arm before him. Jaebum lowers it and their faces draw closer as the older practically lays back on the couch.

“Why not?” Jaebum asks with feigned innocence, twisting the remote around in his one hand, still tantalisingly far away from Jinyoung’s grasp.

Up this close, Jinyoung can see each individual eyelash and crease in Jaebum’s skin as his eyes roam the other’s face, startled by the sudden close proximity. He still finds it in himself, however, to answer.

“Because my acting was terrible,” Jinyoung draws out the last syllable, not caring too much about how whiny he sounds when Jaebum is below him and looking up at him intently, “And I look like that!”

He emphasises his last point by removing one hand from where it was clutching onto Jaebum’s and pointing it wildly in the direction of the tv screen where, to his dismay, a preview had already began playing silently. Jaebum snickers as his eyes go wider.

“Well, I think you were cute,” Jaebum tells him, his forearm dropping closer to his chest still and Jinyoung’s face must be turning a bright, bright red, “You still are.”

Their faces are inches apart and Jinyoung’s breath stops, his heart skipping a beat too many. Jinyoung can’t even think of anything witty to say at all, so he stays quiet and instead opts for physical violence, grabbing a cushion from behind him and hitting Jaebum square in the face with it. 

The older manages to defend his face with his hand easily, laughing muffled, as Jinyoung rapidly attempts to resume a normal state.

“We’re not watching it.” Jinyoung states finally, when the air has returned to his lungs. Lips surely forming a pout as he looks back over at Jaebum after sitting up and returning back to his side of the couch. 

Nora had jumped off his lap in all the conundrum and was now staring at him, unimpressed, from the armchair.

Jaebum takes the opportunity to send him one more quirked smile before he answers him melodically, “Whatever you say, Jinyoung-ie, whatever you say.”

They’re halfway through the film they’d finally selected after great debate, when Jinyoung starts shifting around on the couch. His long legs have started cramping up beneath him and he doesn’t want to make too much noise as he glances over and watches Jaebum staring the screen intently and completely immersed.

A couple more minutes onward and Jinyoung has to shift his body position again. Apparently, Jaebum had been laying more attention than he thought to his predicament as he glances away from the screen quickly with a worried expression shot his way.

“I’ve lent on my leg too long,” Jinyoung explains in a hushed voice as if at the cinema, even though they’re in the comfort of Jaebum’s home. Jaebum insisting to close the curtains and turn off the lights might have something to do with it, though.

“They’re just a bit numb, it’s fine.”

Jaebum seems to study his face for a moment too long before he swoops down swiftly and collects Jinyoung’s ankles in his grasp, pulling them up onto the sofa and then onto his lap. Jinyoung’s face stays an expression of surprise as Jaebum asks.

“Better?”

Thanking the lord for the current darkness of the room, Jinyoung lets the intense heat rush to his head and flood his cheeks.

“I don’t want to stick my feet in your face.” Jinyoung complains, although the feeling of Jaebum’s cold fingers against his exposed ankles sends pleasant shivers up his spine.

Contemplating his answer for a moment, Jaebum eventually reaches a solution.

“Come up this way then.” He says, patting his thighs as he leans back into the couch. When Jinyoung makes no movement he nods from Jinyoung’s direction to his lap again, accompanied by a questioning eyebrow.

Jinyoung thinks about it for a second before throwing all goddamn caution to the wind. His legs are killing him and Jaebum is staring at him expectantly, ignoring the action on the television screen.

So, he swings his legs carefully out of Jaebum’s lap and back onto the floor before he allows himself to slowly lower his head on top of Jaebum’s (warm) thighs and into his lap. He shifts around a bit, getting comfy and relishing stretching out his aching legs. He supposes his pain may also partially be due to all of that walking he was forced to do around Busan for his drama.

“Is this okay?” Jinyoung asks after a while, twisting his neck in such a way that allows him to glimpse Jaebum’s handsome face staring down at him.

He only gets a warm grin and a hum in response before Jaebum diverts his attention back to the screen, but for Jinyoung it’s enough.

Jaebum’s warm and musky scent floods Jinyoung’s senses and causes him to relax the tension in his neck he didn’t even know he was holding, as well as other parts of his body. Jinyoung follows this with a satisfied sigh. 

The fabric under his cheek is soft, and if Jinyoung doesn’t remain vigilant, he’s worried he might even nod off. It’s not that the movie or his company is boring, it’s just that he’s had a very long past few days. His body wants to do nothing more than sink leisurely into the warmth of Jaebum’s body and embrace.

It takes a few moments in his fatigued state to register the light fingers running though his hair and tickling his scalp. Jinyoung doesn’t know if Jaebum thinks he’s already fallen asleep or what, but he’s certainly not complaining, resisting the urge to press his head back into Jaebum’s large hands with difficulty.

Jaebum continues his actions to the movie’s end and Jinyoung congratulates himself for falling not asleep _and_ managing to stay sane as the man he keeps falling for strokes his hair with the gentlest touch. _He’s so done for._

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum calms lightly, coaxing him out of his mind and probably testing if he’d actually fallen asleep. 

He replies with a non-committal hum and turns his head upwards to look up at Jaebum’s face.

“Do you want to take a nap?” Jaebum asks, still cupping the top of Jinyoung’s head with a gentle hand, “I don’t mind if we go and lie down.”

One word plucks Jinyoung’s interest, one. _We_. He nods his head slowly, trying not to appear too enthusiastic, yet his heart beats so loudly as Jaebum helps him up to his feet and places a balancing hand against his hip, leading him.

He’s led into what must be Jaebum’s bedroom; the walls are littered with various awards and record disks he’d earned, but Jinyoung is too sleepy to acknowledge any of it properly.

“Here,” Jaebum says, lying Jinyoung down on his bed with a guiding hand on the younger’s waist, “You’ve exhausted yourself the last few days, haven’t you?”

Jinyoung knows Jaebum’s concerned question is probably rhetorical and doesn’t require an answer, but he hums anyway, making Jaebum laugh as he rounds the bed to lay down beside him.

“Hyung-.” He starts to say sleepily, only to be cut off by Jaebum’s comforting hand returning to his cheek to smooth down some of his hair. Jaebum gazes at him intently as Jinyoung desperately battles against his oncoming sleep.

“You rest, Jinyoung-ah. You need it,” Jaebum tells him softly, continuing to caress his cheek as he lays inches away from Jinyoung on the bed, heads inclined towards one another, “I’ll stay right here.”

Jaebum’s calm and steady tone, coupled with his light touch, is the final straw that lulls Jinyoung into a deep sleep, leaving his troubles and worries behind.

Jinyoung doesn’t have to even open his eyes to immediately know he’s not at home in his own bed, the mouthful of soft fur he almost inhales is enough to do so. Lazily forcing one eye open, Jinyoung is met with the sight of Nora, carefully slotted into the gap between his neck and shoulder. 

Nora seems to acknowledge his state of wakening by brushing her head softly against his cheek where he still lay flat on the pillows. It isn’t until she stops distracting him and gracefully jumps over him and off the bed, that Jinyoung realises the presence of a tanned arm lazily draped across his waist, pulling him closer in the direction of the other warm body in the bed. _Jaebum_. Jaebum had fallen asleep next to him.

Jinyoung withholds a sigh as he watches his handsome face move up and down alongside the steady and calming breaths of his body. He’s pretty sure he’s currently smiling ridiculously wide as he allows himself to study the features of Jaebum’s face. His sharp jawline and soft, pink lips particularly holding Jinyoung’s attention.

Truthfully, Jinyoung could probably comfortably lie beside Jaebum in this relaxing manner all day, but it’s as he’s watching the other man that a familiar sting begins to irritate his eyes. 

_Dammit_. He thinks, voice stern with himself. He’d forgotten to remove his contact lenses before going to sleep and his eyes are likely to be itchy the rest of the day. 

With what Jinyoung hopes is a good level of stealth, he swings himself off the bed carefully. He waits anxiously for a few seconds as Jaebum seems to turn over in his sleep, mumbling inarticulate things. 

Spying an en-suite through a door to his right, Jinyoung enters quietly, wary of the man fast asleep on the bed, and locates the mirror. He winces as he removes his lenses carefully, throwing them away and following this with splashing some cooling water on his face. 

This was for the benefit of both his sore eyes and his now hot, flushed face. _How long had they been asleep? Why did Jaebum stay with him?_ All these questions circling his brain are driving him crazy.

Slipping out of the door again quietly, he then manages to navigate back to the front door, Nora helpfully trotting alongside him.

Frisking the pockets of the jacket he had bought, Jinyoung silently celebrates as his left hand brushes over the pointy outline of his spare glasses in his pocket. He hated having to wear them, but for now, they’d have to do.

He notices a mirror further down the hall and sidles over to nervously check his reflection. The frames do give him a more intelligent look, he’ll give them that, but he dislikes the way they draw attention to his eyes and cut boldly across his face. 

Spinning around on his feet, Jinyoung fully intends to either attempt to locate some food, or go and wake Jaebum up to ask him, but in the end his choice is chosen for him. He turns to meet the half-dazed gaze of a sleepy-looking Jaebum.

“Are you... leaving?” 

The older man asks, sounding disappointed as his eyes roam Jinyoung’s almost fully dressed appearance. Jinyoung can see the moment he registers the addition to his face as Jaebum’s gaze lingers for a little to long before he pulls his away.

“No, no,” Jinyoung insists rather loudly, surprised at Jaebum’s assumption, “I just had to get up because my contact lenses were, uh, bothering me.”

He helpfully gestures to his face as if Jaebum hasn’t already spied his glasses. Unable to stop himself, Jinyoung takes the opportunity to quickly scan the other man’s current state too. Jaebum’s dark and long hair is lightly mussed and untamed from where he’d just been laying down. The cotton-white t-shirt he’s wearing leaves nothing much about the shape of his body to the imagination (and believe him, Jinyoung is imagining _lots_ of things.)

His eyes are still tired, but Jaebum looks majorly relieved as he listens to Jinyoung, he’s about to reply before Jinyoung cuts him off abruptly, feeling suddenly pale in comparison to Jaebum’s apparent constant state of handsomeness as he shuffles on the spot. The other’s eyes are fixed on his face.

“I-I know what you’re gonna say. I know my glasses are ugly on me.”

Jinyoung doesn’t get the reaction he was anticipating when Jaebum’s face morphs into a frown. The older then beckons him over, back down the hall and into the living room where they crash down onto the sofa. Jaebum clears his throat before speaking.

“I like your glasses, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum begins in a clear voice, his eyes open wide like he’s really trying to make Jinyoung understand something, “I think they’re pretty.”

Jinyoung has to remind himself to breathe as he manages to maintain the heavy eye-contact. He’s surprised by the other’s sincerity, as well as his words, and he doesn’t know what to say.

Eyes following each sharp angle of the other man’s face, he almost feels as if they’re talking with one another without using words at all. 

_Don’t tease me._

The left shift of Jinyoung’s eyes say, as he tries to divert his attention, growing uneasy as their silence persists.

_I’m not._

The sure grasp on Jinyoung’s hand says back as Jaebum shifts closer to him. The air is thicker now around them; Jinyoung can feel Jaebum’s warm huffs of breath.

Apparently, Jaebum wasn’t even down knocking the breath out of his lungs because, shortly after, he continues with an unwavering gaze.

“Jinyoung-ah,”

As a celebrity, Jinyoung has heard his name, over the years, come out of thousands and thousands of mouths and he’ll surely hear it many more, living under a shining spotlight, but he’ll never forget the way Jaebum pronounces his name so softly and gently, as if it’s something fragile and precious. Something to care for.

There’s no air in Jinyoung’s lungs again, no voice to make words tumble out of his mouth, and he can only stare into Jaebum’s eyes as he finishes.

“I wish you’d believe me.”

The gentleness in Jaebum’s eyes is what makes him glance down slowly to focus on the other man’s pink lips. Jaebum’s eyes follow his gaze and his eyebrows shift up upwards minutely in silent question.

Jinyoung’s mind is racing. He doesn’t know what to do, say or even think. Their faces are inches apart, bodies both turned inwards and towards each other on the couch.

His eyes dart back up to Jaebum’s and he _knows_. Jinyoung knows Jaebum knows too; his eyes are completely focused on him.

The apartment is silent around them, Jinyoung wouldn’t be surprised if time had stopped itself. 

Jaebum’s head is closer now, Jinyoung can feel his breath clearly on his lips. His hand has an urge to push back the black fringe that is slowly slipping into Jaebum’s eye-line but he forces his hands to stay still. He’s afraid that if he moves he’ll wake up.

“Jaebum, I-“

His voice is hoarse and his mouth is incredibly dry. Jinyoung doesn’t get a chance to wet his lips, though, before Jaebum has carefully placed his mouth against them.

Jaebum’s eyes are closed and Jinyoung can feel his eyelids flutter as the sensation seeps throughout his body. 

It’s not the electrifying jolt or rush of flame that Jinyoung had experienced all the times before, it’s better. 

It’s like summer has began spreading across Jinyoung’s body, originating from his mouth pressed against Jaebum’s soft lips. The sun shines warmly within him, flowers burst into a spectacular rainbow of colours and small birds soar freely across the blue sky, not a cloud in sight.

Jinyoung finally lets out a tiny gasp against Jaebum’s lips. The older man starts opening his eyes and moving his face apart from Jinyoung’s, but he moves quickly before he gets too far.

He lets his hands finally reach up to Jaebum’s wild hair, smoothing it back from his face and clutching the sides of his head in the process. Jinyoung shuts his eyes tightly before he tugs the older man back towards him. Their lips meet again with the same effect as before, stirring a blissful feeling in Jinyoung’s chest.

Jaebum breathes heavily against him, letting out small gasps in apparent disbelief. Jinyoung can feel the corners of his mouth pulling up into a wide smile. He pulls back for a second.

“Jinyoung-ie,” Jaebum sounds breathless, Jinyoung tries not to be too smug, “You’re so perfect.”

A slow hand moves on to Jinyoung’s waist tentatively, he shivers under the touch but leans in to the contact. Jaebum pulls him closer, holding him more firmly, like he didn’t want to let him go.

“Shut up.” Jinyoung says through a smile before tugging Jaebum’s head back down to his and opening his mouth into the kiss, letting his tongue press into the other’s mouth.

Jaebum lets out a short moan briefly into the kiss. His other hand finds its way into the back of Jinyoung’s hair, lightly clutching little fistfuls of it, and it’s Jinyoung’s turn to emit a gasp of pleasure.

Suddenly, however, Jaebum jerks back from their kiss with a yelp and sits there, with his head in his hands, rubbing his left eye.

“What? What is it?” Jinyoung questions loudly, surprised and caught off-guard. His hands find Jaebum’s back, rubbing it reassuringly and Jinyoung is definitely NOT thinking about the muscles he’s tracing right now.

“Hyung?” Jinyoung asks again leaning forward, trying to inspect Jaebum carefully.

“I’m okay,” Jaebum says finally, lifting his head back up from his hands and blinking rapidly. His left eye still looks a little red, “I think I got poked by the corner of your glasses.”

Jinyoung’s heart relaxes slightly, knowing Jaebum is no longer in immediate pain. Sheepishly, he removes the thin frames from his face and places them on the coffee table. When he turns back, Jaebum is staring at him, looking a bit dazed.

“Still like them?” Jinyoung asks jokingly, inclining his head towards the table where the offending item now lies. Jaebum laughs with him, studying him adoringly as he watches the adorable little crinkles show around Jinyoung’s eyes. He moves himself closer again. 

“Oh, darling,” Jaebum lets out, half a sigh, half a laugh. Jinyoung watches him as he leans towards again and sees the other’s eyes narrow and darken as he finishes, “You have no idea.”

Jinyoung has no time to protest before his lips are captured again. This time, Jaebum’s the one to clutch his cheeks and pull him in, mouth open and kissing into Jinyoung’s almost hungrily. 

He responds eagerly, bracing his hands on Jaebum’s thighs. Jinyoung’s heart is beating so rapidly he may just die on the spot. He doesn’t want this moment to end. He really, really doesn’t, but time snaps back into play quickly and Jinyoung remembers.

“Hyung...” 

He barely manages to get it out in between Jaebum’s eager kisses making him laugh in the process. The other man just hums in acknowledgement.

“I have a schedule today...”

Jinyoung’s trying to protest and leave Jaebum’s welcome arms but it’s not really working. He’d rather be here than outside shooting a drama, but he knows Mark will soon be on his ass about leaving and Jinyoung rather wouldn’t have to explain why he’s at Im Jaebum’s house at eight in the morning.

“I have to go.” Jinyoung says, finally pulling away reluctantly. Jaebum leaves his lips with a small pout, making him laugh again and also causing the older man to chuckle too.

“Okay.” Jaebum replies, landing a small peck to Jinyoung’s reddened lips, his blush-dusted cheeks, his forehead and his-

“I thought you said ‘Okay’?” Jinyoung has to ask, interrupting him by grabbing his glasses off the table again. Jaebum’s hands still roam his waist.

“Fineee,” The older man whines out, standing up but keeping Jinyoung close by his side, “I’ll walk you out.”

Jinyoung grabs his overcoat and chucks it on as he hastily slips his shoes onto his feet, having finally caught a glimpse of the time from a clock in Jaebum’s hallway. Mark would undoubtedly be on his way to pick him up now.

“Let’s talk later,” Jaebum suggests as they stand on either side of his front door. Jinyoung’s heart warms to hear him still sound unsure, as if his intentions hadn’t been clearly demonstrated earlier, “Yes?”

“Sure, hyung.” He says, taking a final look up at Jaebum’s handsome face and wondering how on earth he could be so lucky. 

As Jinyoung turns to leave he feels a vibration from his phone in his pocket. He curses under his breath, knowing it’s Mark having arrived at _his_ apartment rather than Jaebum’s.

“Wait, Jinyoung!” 

He swivels quickly on his heels to almost crash into Jaebum’s body. This man, may he remind you, is still in his pyjamas AND is a Nationally-known celebrity, yet he’s launched himself into the corridor of his apartment building to hold Jinyoung up. 

“You forgot something.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen as he begins checking his pockets for all of his things.

“Oh, what?”

Jaebum gives him a large grin before he announces, “This!” and plants a quick kiss onto Jinyoung’s lips before he dashes back off into through his front door. 

Jinyoung shakes his head slowly with a smile as Jaebum gives him one last mischievous grin before he shuts the door. _He’s so gone._ Is all Jinyoung can think as he can’t stop himself uncontrollably smiling down the corridor.

This is soon halted, however, once he climbs into the lift and his ringtone sounds. Jaebum’s sweet and heavenly voice fills the small space, bouncing around off the shiny, aluminium walls. Jinyoung immediately cringes at himself, having totally forgotten he’d changed his ringtone to that one night when he’d maybe had a little too much wine. He thanks the Lord that no one else was around him, at least.

 _Mark Tuan_ The display reads. Jinyoung sighs knowing he has to pick it up.

“Where are you?” A hurried voice comes down the phone, “I’ve been outside your place for ten minutes.”

Mark’s distress is rather valid as Jinyoung does like to think of himself as a pretty punctual person usually. Today was an exception, however, for may things.

“Ah, uh, hyung,” Jinyoung begins stuttering, not really knowing where to start. Mark waits in silence, demanding an answer, “Well, you see, I’m not at my place.”

There’s an uncomfortably long silence down the line until Mark explodes loudly with a, “WHAT.”

Withholding his nervous laughter, Jinyoung does what’s second best and stays silent.

“What- where are you then?”

Jinyoung really does try to answer but Mark is already talking himself into a frenzy.

“Oh my God, did you go home with someone?” 

“No!”

“Jinyoung, I swear to God, if it was someone stupid I’m going to-“

“I’m at Jaebum’s place.” 

He finally manages to say, taking his time as he walks out of the elevator and ambles out into the lobby. Mark has gone suspiciously quiet again.

“ _Im_ Jaebum?” His manager exclaims, more out of surprise than disbelief, “Singer and soloist, Im Jaebum? South Korea’s National treasure?”

Jinyoung just hums before he just tells Mark the address, crossing the pavement to sit himself down on the bench outside. He can hear his manager pulling back into the traffic of Seoul noisily down the phone.

“I cannot believe you guys fucked already,” Mark announces casually, ignoring Jinyoung’s loud protests to the contrary, “I mean, most of us had given it at least another month.”

“We didn’t!” Jinyoung tries to protest again, though it falls on deaf ears. Then he realises what Mark had just said, “Wait, what?!”

Mark just hums along to the radio as he carries on driving to Jinyoung.

“Mark,” Jinyoung starts, his tone slightly seething and increasing in volume, “Who the hell is _’us’_?!”

“Oh, you know, like Jackson-hyung, Youngjae, Bambam... oh and Yugyeom-ie.”

Jinyoung feels like screaming down the phone out of frustration. Instead, he ends up giving in and just sighs noisily.

“Why on earth-?” He just asks, holding the bridge of his nose and giving a deadly stare to the ground.

Mark laughs down the phone as if it’s obvious, “Because you two are lovesick idiots, that’s why!”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, but he’s already began to smile again, to his dismay.

“I guess Youngjae won, he said you’d get together before the award show on Friday.”

Jinyoung tries to tell him off again but his words are only meant with his hyung’s delighted giggles. Finally, Mark tells him he’s just around the corner.

“How was it, anyway?” Mark asks in a sultry tone, and Jinyoung can just picture the older man waggling his eyebrows up and down in suggestion.

“Yah! For the last time,” Jinyoung tries desperately, voice catching, “We didn’t even-,”

All he can hear is Mark cackling loudly at him again down the phone. Jinyoung sighs, taking a deep breath, and just tells him flatly to hurry up before he abruptly disconnects the call.

—

_Full list of Seoul Music Awards 2020 nominees and our favourites!_

_See outfits from last year’s red carpet, who will shine this year?_

_Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung confirmed to be attending SMA 2020 for their nomination for best OST._

Jinyoung shifts the tie around his neck uncomfortably. Truth be told, he’d rather be in a simple turtleneck or something but the stylist for the show, who just so happened to be Bambam, the Thai boy he had met before, had strongly insisted on the black suit jacket embroidered with small silver studs in swirly patterns around the edges.

Once his tie is sufficiently straight, he gives himself a once over in the mirror. He had to admit, Bambam had done a great job; he looks... handsome, if he does say so himself. His mind is far away when he feels an increasingly facials pair of hands wrap around his waist.

Jaebum’s sharp face appears over his shoulder in the mirror as he presses Jinyoung’s back against him. Jinyoung knows if they hadn’t just had their makeup done that the older man would’ve surely at least given him a kiss on the cheek.

“You look,” Jaebum starts, voice dropping lower and lower dangerously, “Absolutely delicious, Jinyoung-ie.”

The generous layer of makeup on his face saves Jinyoung some of the embarrassment of the blood rushing to his head, he takes hold of Jaebum’s arms around his waist and unties them, spinning himself around to face the other man.

Regarding his outfit, Jinyoung takes in a few stuttered breaths. Jaebum’s suit jacket is almost identical to his, only it has tiny, silver star-shaped studs glittering all across it. They glimmer daintily under the strong lights of the changing room. His long hair was also partially slicked back, curls just reaching the bottom of his neck and framing his handsome face.

Someone had put Jaebum’s anti-eyebrow piercing back in and Jinyoung might just have to make it his mission to find out who’s idea it was, because he needs to give them a reward. It glints under the light, but pales in comparison to the sparks in Jaebum’s eyes when their eyes meet.

Jinyoung loves to watch them light up as he compliments him.

”You look hot.” Jinyoung ends up saying for lack of better words. He uses sheer honesty as his secret weapon and grins smugly as he sees Jaebum waver for a second, taken aback, before he’s squeezing Jinyoung’s arm and leading him out of the door to the entrance to the arena. Jinyoung had been the last to get changed, of course.

Jinyoung is deep in his thoughts as he quietly follows Jaebum to where they had been instructed to sit for the night. It’d been a few days already, since... that day, and they had managed to meet since, but most of them had consisted of one of them coming over after a hard day at work and flopping unceremoniously into the other’s arms. Not that either of them mind, knowing they’d probably get kissed into oblivion a minute later.

But, the problem is that Jinyoung doesn’t exactly know what they’re doing. He obviously knows how Jaebum feels about him; he likes him (he _likes_ him!), but they are yet to broach the topic of ‘relationships’ and whether they are currently in one. 

A part of him wonders if Jaebum is waiting for _him_ to bring it up, if so, there’s a problem because Jinyoung is waiting for _Jaebum_ to bring it up. So, they’ve been in this unsure, but happy, and neutral position in what they are to each other.

There’s a loud boom of music as the night begins, and Jinyoung winces for a second, almost jumping out of his skin. He looks over to see Jaebum giggling at him and he gives him a light thwack on the knee.

Jinyoung glances around himself, suddenly realising his nerves after the shock to his poor heart. All around them are various K-pop idols and groups dotted around on different tables, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Or, in the case of rookies, listening intently with wide eyes.

He almost feels the same, not being very used to the large scale and sound of such an event. Sure, he’d attended award shows for acting, but they were nothing compared to this scale, where if Jinyoung squints hard enough up into the seats, he can see the outlines of screaming fans and the odd light stick here and there.

Jinyoung smiles when he spots a few people holding up and waving Jaebum’s in their direction. It’s a simple design, Jinyoung had seen it before online: a white base with buttons for different settings and a spheric, transparent dome on top to protect the constellation of stars displayed on the inside that are lit by a bright, white light.

When his attention is snapped back to the front, the host kicking off the show with the nominees for ‘Best Rookie Group of the Year’, Jinyoung feels his anxiety instilled within him again. 

Jaebum turns to say something to him, but he doesn’t hear him, a loud ringing filling his ears as he gets even more worked up.

“What?” Jinyoung asks lowly, trying to focus on Jaebum but being unable to due to the flurry of movement around him. He can see Jaebum’s eyebrows pull together in a furrow, concerned.

“Hey, Jinyoung-ah,” Jaebum reaches one hand under the table to grab tightly onto his thigh, grounding him, “Just look at me and breathe.”

Jaebum holds his eyes steadily as he desperately tries to do so. The older man breathes in and out with him, rubbing his thigh reassuringly with small circles all the while.

After a moment, his body begins to relax again, returning to itself. Jinyoung reaches the hand that had been holding his chest to land on top of Jaebum’s under the table. The other man laces their fingers together immediately.

“Better?” 

Jaebum asks, hearing Jinyoung’s shaky breaths disappear. Jinyoung nods as his mind manages to slow its pace as well.

“Yeah,” He tells him, still slightly out of breath and clutching on to Jaebum’s hand, “It’s just a bit overwhelming, that’s all.”

Being the sweetheart he is, Jaebum asks him again to make sure and Jinyoung tells him the same answer with a large smile blooming on his face.

He manages to start to enjoy the night after a while, the loud music and hosts cracking jokes. He claps loudly for the groups and artists he’s always admired and recognises a few faces in the end of idol-actors, many of whom he’s worked with before and some who he wishes to.

When Jaebum doesn’t win ‘Male Soloist of the Year’, Jinyoung’s brow pulls down into a frown. He still makes himself clap politely, remembering the thousands of fans bordering the stage. Jaebum grins as he watches him.

“I think you’re more disappointed than me,” He teases, poking Jinyoung lightly in the arm, “I wasn’t expecting to win, so it’s fine.”

“Still-,” Jinyoung starts before he can stop himself, realising that he was just about to real off all of the reasons Jaebum should win the award and not the other blond-haired man currently climbing up to the stage. 

Jaebum raises his eyebrow, amused, and Jinyoung lets his eyes widen minutely before he quickly turns back to the stage, mumbling a small, “Never mind.”

There’s a few more awards before the one they’d been waiting for all night is finally announced: ‘Best OST of the Year.’

Fiddling with his hands nervously, Jinyoung must shift in his chair as Jaebum is soon enclosing his own palm around them. They share a brief look, one that is probably too soft and open for the current environment, but Jinyoung doesn’t care. He sends Jaebum a small, hopeful smile and receives one in return.

“And the ‘Best OST of the Year’ award goes too...”

 _Thump, thump, thump._ His heart beat is in his ears as they wait.

“ _Coming Home_ from the drama ‘Tomorrow, Today’!”

Jinyoung opens his eyes (he doesn’t even know when they’d shut) as his heart soars from the surprise. He turns to Jaebum, who’s already climbing out of his chair, and leaps up to hug him. He can hear Jaebum chuckle in his ear when they pull away.

As they near the stage, Jinyoung’s heart starts beating loudly again. He’s grateful as Jaebum takes the mic and he bows graciously, taking the glass award from the host’s hands.

“Thank you so, so much for this award,” Jaebum begins. Jinyoung is almost deafened from the sudden outburst of screams from his fans and can’t hold back the smirk that works its way across his face, “This really means a lot, especially as lots of people worked really hard on helping me make it.”

Jaebum goes on to thank of list of his managers and company staffs. Jinyoung zones out a little, gazing over the arena with wide eyes from the stage, never having really experienced this before in such capacity, taking it all in.

“Of course,” Jaebum says whilst turning to Jinyoung on his right and causing the younger man to tune back in, “I couldn’t have done it without Jinyoung.”

Jaebum sends him a large smile as the crowd erupts in a loud applause at his name. Jinyoung takes another couple bows respectfully.

“If I had worked with anyone else,” Jaebum speaks into the microphone but is looking, still, at Jinyoung with a glimmer in his eyes, “I don’t think we’d be standing here.”

His words make the crowd go absolutely _wild_ , and Jinyoung can’t help but perceive them as an externalisation of the strange mix of emotions currently flowing rapidly throughout his body. 

Before he knows it, Jaebum is ushering him in front of the mic too, switching their places. He almost freezes on the spot, but if his many years worth of acting have taught him anything, it’s how to improvise.

He lists off his thank yous to all the necessary people and gives a special thank you to Jackson, for putting up with them at the studio, and Mark for keeping him sane (although he does word it more formally.)

Jinyoung then glances over to Jaebum, the cool glass of the award now threatening to slip at any moment from his sweaty and shaking hands, and it’s the adoring and gentle look in the other’s eyes that prompts him to speak.

“Jaebum-hyung,” Jinyoung says into the microphone, not looking out into the crowd, but instead looking directly at Jaebum, “Thank you for composing such a beautiful song and thank you for singing with me.”

He finishes his speech softly and he means it. Jinyoung puts his heart and soul into every word, cast back to that day immediately: catching Jaebum’s equally as surprised and startled eyes as their voices had just fit perfectly together, like puzzle-pieces. That day had given Jinyoung a new lease of life, an injection of excitement into his monotonous daily schedule. Jinyoung hasn’t really realised just how much he had _needed_ something like that until now.

He wants to frame the smile that blooms on Jaebum’s face when he finishes speaking and gives a final thank you to the crowd. Jinyoung can feel Jaebum’s hand on the small of his back as they disappear behind the curtains, even over his thick jacket and shirt, it sends familiar sparks up his spine.

They make it to the hustle and bustle of backstage, their award is taken back off them, being told it is needed for the group photo later. Jinyoung nods in understanding and thanks the staff. Jaebum doesn’t remove his hand as they’re pointed down a corridor to enter the floor of the arena once again. 

Unlike the backstage area, the corridor is dimly lit and deserted, with no doors stemming off of it. The two of them walk silently side-by-side for a second before Jinyoung feels himself being pushed back and pinned against the concrete wall. 

Jaebum cushions his hand behind Jinyoung’s head and the younger can’t help but smile after getting over the initial surprise. 

Swiftly, Jaebum captures Jinyoung’s lips in a deep kiss. Belatedly, Jinyoung worries about his lip balm, but then decides that, again, he doesn’t care, winding his arms up and around Jaebum’s muscular back. He grabs fistfuls of what he’s sure is very expensive material as Jaebum changes his angle and deepens the kiss impossibly more. It’s wet and fast and leaves Jinyoung breathless as they pull away.

“We won.” 

Is all Jaebum says as he continues to cage Jinyoung against the wall. Jinyoung’s face is beginning to hurt from all this beaming, but he does it anyway.

“Did you mean what you said?” He asks, still breathless, “That you couldn’t have done it with anyone but me?”

Jinyoung hates how his voice wavers at the end of his question, but keeps his hopeful eyes on Jaebum’s handsome face. Then the older man smiles brightly at him and Jinyoung feels relieved, for whatever reason.

“Of course,” Jaebum chirps, finally pushing himself off of the wall and pulling Jinyoung with him. He notices the other man’s cheeks reddening before he diverts his gaze away from Jinyoung, “Actually...”

Jinyoung waits for him to finish but then gets impatient, excited at the prospect of Jaebum finally being embarrassed for once and not him.

“What?”

“Ah, I-uh,” Jaebum turns back to him, cheeks still pink and scratching the back of his neck nervously, “I might of, written it...”

Jinyoung stares unwaveringly before him, listening carefully to every word with keen eyes. He widens them again, expectantly, when Jaebum stops, successfully prompting him to finish.

“I wrote it with you in mind.”

Jinyoung’s eyes snap wide open, because, what does that even _mean_?

His emotions must flicker across his face as Jaebum rushes to explain. 

“I saw you,” Jaebum clear his throat, “At an event about a year ago now,”

Mind racing to think of which one it could’ve possibly been, Jinyoung snaps his attention back to Jaebum, who was still very much shuffling on his feet from side to side and troubling his lip with his teeth.

“I thought you were absolutely beautiful,” He continues, sending butterflies into Jinyoung’s stomach, “I saw you being so kind to everyone, and I just-“

Jaebum seems to cut himself off before he gets too carried away.

“Anyway, once I heard that I’d be writing a song for a drama that _you_ were starring in, and that you could sing, I couldn’t get the idea out of my head,”

He doesn’t know when it happened, if he had moved or Jaebum, but there was once again only a small amount of space between them.

“I suggested the idea to manager-hyung and he seemed to love it, so I started composing a song, knowing I was going to be singing it with _you_ of all people, and that’s how ‘Coming Home’ was written.”

Jinyoung still finds himself unable to move, frozen, listening to Jaebum’s tale as his own feelings swoop and swirl inside.

“So, you see,” Jaebum finishes off finally with a small chuckle and finally regaining his usual air of confidence, turning back to Jinyoung with a grin, “I _really_ couldn’t have sung it with anyone else but you.”

Searching his eyes quietly for a moment, Jinyoung lets his emotions finally wash over him like a white wave hitting the shore. He launches himself into Jaebum’s arms and wraps his own tightly around the other man, he breathes in the scent of his cologne at his neck as he feels Jaebum chuckling against him. 

He reluctantly pulls back, knowing they’d already been gone for so long and that people would start looking for them soon to check they hadn’t gotten lost. It doesn’t stop him from delivering one final deep and sweet kiss to Jaebum’s lips.

“You’re such a romantic.” Jinyoung tells him, taking his hand into his own as they resume walking down the long and empty corridor, trying to make his tone not sound as enamoured as he feels but probably failing.

Jaebum just shoots him his infamous toothy grin, squeezing their hands together tightly where they swing in between them as he answers.

“I know.”

Their eyes meet again and Jinyoung wonders, for a second, if the feeling blooming in his stomach and unfurling like the petals of the most magnificent rose, is love. 

Just then, Jaebum smiles at him and all of Jinyoung’s questions are immediately answered.

He _knows_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


End file.
